Chasing Pavements
by Cookie L3n L3n
Summary: Len seems to fall hard for every girl around him, except the one that actually loves him back! Should she give up, or should she just keep "chasing pavements"?    Chapter three up! LenxRin  Reviews are love! -HIATUS-
1. Prolouge

*Okay, as some of you know, i'm slacking on my Naruto stories...and i'm going to try something new. (i will finish them eventually) but for now, i must help vocaloid become more popular! okayz? thankies...*

PROLOUGE:

Kagamine Len woke and arose into a sitting position, kicking his blankets off of him and bouncing on the bed twice. Strangely enough, He was actually excited to wake up and get to school. It was Valentine's day after all.

He grinned in satisfaction, and jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. Choosing his most neatest school uniform, he threw it on and ran to brush his hair. "YES YES YEEEESSSSS!" He sang as he ran a black comb through his medium long bangs. "Today is the day i tell Miku Hatsune i am in love with her!"

Now, being a freshman in highschool, Len knew Miku was a little older, and often hung out with older kids. Like juniors and seniors. BUT she did aknowledge him sometimes, like whenever His friend Rin would go and talk to her(with him tagging along) she'd wave and smile. And he always felt his face heat up a little.

After all his usual morning activities, Len ran out the front door as fast as possible, forgetting to say goodbye to his "guardian" Gakupo.

He ran to school that morning, forgetting how cold it was, and not being to cautious about the frost and ice covering the sidewalks of Hokkaido. A wide grin on his face and his backpack in his right hand, he zipped down city sidewalks, knocking over newspaper stands and bumping into people endlessly. "Maybe i can make it before school starts..." He whispered to himself, checking his watch which read : 7:35 am. School started in 15 minutes! He ran, faster, faster, faster still! Until his heart was pumping so fast and he could barely catch his breath...faster! FASTER! he thought. SONIC FAST!

...FASTER!-BAM!

Running right into the head of a 15 year old blond girl, who was both startled and annoyed. She almost fell, but caught her balance. Len's vision was blurry, and he had a huge upcoming bruise of his forehead. "M-move!" he said after a second, and began running again. "LEN!" he heard from behind him. Choosing wisely (he thought) to ignore it, he continued running, a little slower this time.

Rin, utterly annoyed by her friend's entrance, ran after him. Some one had to set him straight sometime! She blushed a little as she ran, thinking about what day it actually was, VALENTINES DAY! she reached in her skirt pocket and clutched a little box, inside it was a special chocolate she made just for Len. All anger melted away and she forgot about the pain in the back of her head, a smile forming on her pretty features. She ran a little faster. "LEN! wait up!"


	2. Chapter 1

*It's been sooooo long DX;;;

It's already almost Valentine's say...(Been to busy with Tinierme)LAWL okai well here it is! ENJOY! REVIEW! :D*

CHAPTER ONE:

"Go talk to him," Lily mumbled, taking another bite of her grilled cheese sandwhich. She sat next to Rin in the lunchroom,

two lunch tables away from where Len was sitting with Kaito and Dell. "I caaaaan't, i feel embarrassed!" Rin whined,

playing with the small gift box she had yet to give to her crush. "Aren't you two,*munch* like, *munch* best friends already?"

Lily asked, staring over at the boy's table and watching Dell try to balance a milk carton on his head. "Kinda sorta..."

Rin sighed, resting her chin in her hand and stirring her applesauce hopelessly. "Well..*munch* If you've made it this far then you can ask 'em out, can't you?" Lily glanced over at Rin, who sighed again. "Not really, I mean what if it ruins our best friend relationship? What if he rejects me?" Rin pouted. Lily rolled her eyes. "If you really like him, that's a risk you have to be willing to take, Rin-chan."

"But what if i don't wanna-!" Rin was cut off by the slamming of three trays down on other side of their table.

Lily smiled. "Oh hi Teto, Neru, Miku! Anything we can do for you?" The long-haired blond's eyes sparkled, interested in anything older girls would want from freshmans. Rin grimaced to herself. "_Ugh, Miku Hatsune..."_

"Hm? Oh, Miku was just wondering if you two knew anything about that blue-haired hottie over there,"

Teto spoke for Miku, the three colorful girls sat down across from Lily and Rin. A bell went off in Rin's mind.

"Kaito Shion?" Lily stated, looking over Teto's curls to glance at the boys again.

"Is that his name?" Miku chimed, turning around and taking a glance at him herself, she blushed.

"He's really cute, er, um, Miku thinks so.." Neru corrected herself quickly, receiveing a glare from Teto.

Rin smiled at Miku, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, i know him well...Do you maybe have a valentine for him, o-or something?" She asked innocently. Miku's features lit up and she nodded. "Yes! Ohh it would be so fantastic if you could deliver it for me!" Neru and Teto nodded along with her. Lily smirked at Rin's pleased expression.

_"She dosn't like Len-kun!"_ It would make more sense anyway, she presumed. Kaito was a sophmore like Miku,

Len was just a little highschool newbie like herself.

Rin was so happy she felt like hugging Miku to death, though she didn't have to because when she accepted the request all three girls glomped her and Lily, handing Rin a pink envelope with a heart sticker sealing it. "Thankies!" They all said simultaniously, grabbing their trays and walking off.

Surprisingly, Rin didn't scowl this time at the preppy act, she just smiled brighter. Lily laughed and patted Rin's back.

"It's all cool, Rinny!" Rin sprang up from her seat. "Miku Hatsune will steal my love, no more!" She ran over to Len's table and rolled her eyes at the greetings his friends gave her. "What's happening, babe?" Dell laughed. "Hey, sweetheart, shouldn't you be making out with my brother?" Kaito added. Rin twitched at the memory from the first day of highschool...She had tripped on her backback and fell right on top of Nigaito Shion. "_Mofo stole my first kiss..."_

She shook it off, and smiled at Len. "Hey, Rin. What's up?" She hid the letter behind her back. "Ohh nothing, just here to deliver something..." She made a big show of presenting the letter to Kaito. "From Miku," She said quickly, so as not to get him confused.

She saw the look on Len's face turn from humorous to confusion. Kaito and Dell laughed. "Pffft, isn't that your one hundredth one today?" The white haired boy exagerated with a chuckle. Len swallowed hard..."_This is a joke, right? Miku likes me...I know it...She even kissed my cheek when she dropped her books and i picked them up for her!"_

Kaito rolled his eyes and ripped open the letter. Rin watched happily, though watching Len's face darken and darken...She felt a pang of guilt. Inside the letter was a paper heart that read in fancy cursive "Be my Valentine! Love, Miku Hatsune"

Len got up and ran from the lunch table, out of the lunchroom, down the halls...Not sure where he was going, but all he knew was he had to get as far away from Kaito Shion and that valentine as possible. Kaito and Dell laughed at the note, not noticing Len's getaway. Rin bit her lip, staring in the direction Len had taken off. She glanced two tables down at Lily, who was watching the scene. Lily tilted her head towards the exit, mouthing the words, "Follow him!"

Rin nodded and took off running down the hallways as well, unsure of where Len had dissapeared off to,

She stopped at every four-way section and peeked down each hall...

She heard footsteps up the stairway to the next level, which was just over in the next hall. She rolled her eyes.

"Len, quit joking around!" She called. "What's the matter?" Even though she perfectly knew what he was upset about.

He didn't respond, and she proceeded to chase him to the eighth level of the large academy.

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" _Len felt the anger growing inside of him. Miku had acted like she liked him! He had no idea she was just interested in getting closer to Kaito! He felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart, and had to go somewhere to think. Lest he throw a tantrum in front of his older friends. He headed for the roof of the highschool, tears stinging at his eyes as he tried to blink them back. He didn't notice Rin chasing him, too busy with angry thoughts.

Rin chased him down, catching a glimpse of his undone tie flowing behind him as he bounded up the stairs to the rooftop.

She panted as she ran up the stairs, reached for his hand, and gripped his wrist tight so he couldn't run anywhere else. Though she knew he had a zero-chance of that because they were ontop of a huge building and she was blocking the stairs back down. "Len-kun, are you okay?" She asked, slightly out of breath from running. He slowly turned to look at her, his breath also short from the marathon. "Not really.." He said after a while, feeling he could trust his best friend with a little complaining.

He was sort of mad at her at first, but it wasn't her fault, Miku obviously asked her to deliver the letter. Who could turn down Miku Hatsune?

The blond girl smiled at the slightly taller boy sympathetically, moving her hand from his wrist to his palm.

She held his hand tight and found herself blushing lightly. Len took no notice and scowled. "Don't pity me.." But he squeezed her hand back as a thank you. She sighed, releasing his hand and crossing her arms. "What did I tell you? That girl is no good, Len! Everyone likes her!" She huffed, figuring she'd scold him for making her run after him like a crazy nut. It must've caught some seniors' attention on the second floor, one rumor from a senior could lead to a zillion in the freshman hall. Len groaned in annoyance, running a hand through his long, light blond bangs in frustration. "Rinnnn, now's not the time for 'I toldya so' okay?" He said, mimicking a higher voice. Rin flushed in embarrassment and anger. "I do not sound like that!" _"Do i really sound like that to him?" _She almost wanted to cry. "Ugh...S-sorry, I'm just upset..." Rin couldn't help but smile again. That tone of voice meant he was going to talk to her about it, and she loved it when he was open with her.

He walked to the edge of the building, resting his hands on the ledge and staring down at the busy streets and traffic.

She followed him, staying farther from the ledge, slightly scared to move any closer. "A-about Miku, right?" Rin tried to get the conversation going, staring at her feet, her hands behind her back. Len nodded, a long pause...Rin awaited his response.

"I really thought she liked me back.." He whispered, counting every car in the parking lot of the highschool, trying to tear his mind away from wanting to throw a huge fit. Rin patted the small of his back gently, blushing slightly from touching him. Len looked over his shoulder at her, a hint of a smile on his flawless features...Flawless to Rin, anyway.

She smiled back, moving a little closer and looking into his deep aqua eyes, much like her own...Except his were much deeper, and were rimmed with a brilliant sea-foam green around the very edges.

"_Beautiful..."_

He raised his eyebrows in question as she kept studying his eyes, her face flushed a bright pink. He became concerned.

"Uhh, Rin?" He waved a hand in front of her face, and she jumped in surprise, blinking repeatedly. "Y-yes?" She blushed crimson, realizing she had been staring at him oh-so strangely. He smirked, unsure why she was acting this way, but amused none the less. Rin coughed. "It's okay, Len-kun...I-I'm sure there are other girls who really like you," She looked down at her feet again, secretly sighing. "You just have to find them!" She smiled cheerfully. Len rolled his eyes. "You always say that, Rin-chan." He pulled her into a friendly embrace. Rin almost fainted, but managed to keep concious and blush madly at the close contact. He had hugged her many times before, and each time it took her brain a few minutes to process and hug back. Though this time she just quickly wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him lovingly.

She screamed as he picked her up in his arms and sat her on the ledge of the building, laughing at her reaction. "L-LENNN!" She gripped the sides of the building, genuinley afraid of falling to her death. He wrapped strong, secure arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, staring down at the cars again. She blushed and placed her hands over his. "I won't let you fall," He chuckled. "I noticed you were afraid so i'm going to make you not-afraid." "Whyyyy?" Rin twiched as she stared down at the parking lot, highway, office buliding, at least eight levels down and felt like screaming again. She gripped Len's hands tighter. "Because you shouldn't be afraid of something so simple! Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Len repeated with a laugh. The semi-warm autumn air blew through both the blonds' hair, and Rin glanced at the sweet, charming, dramatic boy, noting this moment as awfully romantic in her mind. He looked back at her, eyes half lidded and his thin lips formed into a loving smile. She felt her heart oh-so dramatically skip a beat.

"HEEEY! Rin? Lunch is almost over we gotta get to Gym class for the volleyball team meeting!"

Lily came bounding up the stairs, taking directions from the seniors who had, in fact, seen the whole running show.

Rin blushed darker when Lily took sight of their position. The tall, golden blond gave a whistle. Len rolled his eyes at her and picked Rin up again, placing her back on her feet. Lily smiled at the very flustered Rin, who kept glancing back at Len then at Lily. Len ignored Lily's over-excited expression and ruffled Rin's hair. "See ya after school, mmkay?" Rin smiled and nodded. Len ran back down the stairs. Lily giggled madly and hugged Rin excitedly. "KAWAII!" She kept exclaiming. Rin screamed in happiness and they cheered together, jumping up and down and hugging. "OMG! How did you guys even end up like that? Did you kiss? Did i ruin it?" "Pffft, i wish we kissed..." None the less, Rin was still super happy.

Lily asked endless streams of questions. Rather proud, Rin answered each one happily, walking tall and proud to her next class with Lily by her side.


	3. Chapter 2

*Woot woot, chapter two~~~~~(er, technically three? o3o well the first one was a prolouge so WORD TO YA MOTHA xD;

To clear things up, Len and Rin are both adopted, Rin by Luka (therefore her name is Rin Megurine). and Len by Gakupo, though he still goes by Len Kagamine (cause he's a stubborn little poop :D xD) enjoy, REVIEW PLEASE~~*

The rest of the day went smoothly for Rin, and at the end of the day she waited in front of the school for Len, at the end of the stairs as usual. She decided now was a good time to present her valentine to him, even if he just took it as a friendly note, it'd still mean a lot to her if he accepted it. She texted him several times on her cell phone to hurry, it had already been ten minutes after the bell rang for school to end. Her eyes brightened as the front double doors swung open, and the familiar attractive boy trotting down the stairs filled her sight. "Len, Hi-!" She was caught off gaurd by the sight of a taller yellow-blond female following after him, hugging his arm as if they were married. The pretty, older girl was none other then the award winning-text queen Neru Akita.

She litterally glared at the girl, recieveing an innocent smile from her. "...Oh, so then Teto tripped and Miku and me were sooooo embarrassed for her! Right in front of Dell Honne and Akaito Shion! She fell on her face! And her hair was soooo messy and they laughed at her!" She watched angrily as they reached the last step together, Len laughed and gave Neru a flirty smile. Rin felt her heart tear into a million pieces...Neru Akita? Of all the girls? Neru!

"O-oh!" said Len, startled at the sight of Rin standing by the stairs. Neru tugged his arm the other direction, "Lennnnnny, hurry! I want to share an ice cream with you!" Neru gave Rin a quick smirk, noticing her jealousy. Rin glowered at her, turning to Len, she said, "Uhh, Len weren't we supposed to walk home together? Remember i'm supposed to help you study since Gakupo and Luka won't be home and-" Len barely paid any attention to her, smiling at Neru and slowly letting her tug him the opposite direction. "R-Right, I-I'll meet you there, mmkay? I kinda promised Neru-chan i'd take her out for ice cream after school today," Rin bit her lip, tears daring to form at the corners of her eyes. "Y-yeah, that's cool, fine! See ya then!"

"Sweet, see ya!" Len turned and walked with Neru hanging over him like Miku on some leeks.

Rin grabbed her backpack, and took off running towards her house. Crashing into many people, she didn't care. Hot tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her flushed-from-anger cheeks. _"He's going to get ice cream with that prep? Without telling me before hand? The least he can do is invite me!" _She made her way into her neighborhood, up the driveway and patio steps to her adoptive mother's home. She threw her backpack on the front steps and drove the key into the lock, shoving the door open and running up the large flight of stairs to her orange-themed room. She threw herself on her full-sized bed and hugged a throw-pillow, crying softly and squeezing her eyes shut. _"I bet Neru just made him! They probably didn't even plan it! Why can't he just realize those girls just like him because he's cute? And funny? And Gakupo gives him all the money in the world? Because he's on the basketball team? Because he has good grades and is the only nice __**and **__popular guy in the whole school? Why can't he just see that I love him more than anyone else?" _

"I love him..." She whispered to herself, clutching the pillow tight. "I love him!" She reached up and ripped down the orange canopy that hung over her bed by a hook on the roof. "I l-love you! I love you Len Kagamine!" She cried long and hard, panicking slightly when she heard somone step into the hallway..._"Shit, i forgot to close the door!" _

She sighed in relief as a familiar voice filled the air. "Rin? Rin are you alright? What's wrong?" Luka Megurine, her adoptive mother stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. She heard the muffled sobs and her high heels clicked about as she trotted up the hardwood stairs and into her daughter's room. "Sweetie?" She sat at the end of the bed and pulled the fallen canopy off the young girl's body, she then put a gentle hand on her back. Rin looked up from the pillow and glanced at her mother. "L-Luka, I-It's just Len...Again..." Luka sighed. "Why don't you just give up on that playboy?" She crossed her arms, fixing the collar of her dress-shirt from the baby pink suit she wore to work. "I-i try to, but i can't..He j-just gives me butterflies!" Rin admitted hoplessly. Luka sighed again. "Who is it this time?" "NERU AKIITAAAA!" Rin sobbed loudly."AND HE LEFT ME ALONE ON VALENTINES DAY!" Luka mentally punched the young Kagamine boy for upsetting Rin so much. "Wow, see? He's no good, sweetie. You need to be strong and get over him, all he does is hurt you. Sometimes in life, if you really love someone, just let them be. Maybe he just dosn't see what a wonderful girl you are, and that's his loss..." The pink haired woman did her best to be motherly, and patted the teenager's back.

Rin sighed and mumbled, "I don't want anyone else but him.." She wiped at her eyes. Luka patted her back once more.

"Ahh, young love." Rin rolled her eyes and turned to sit up, still hugging the small orange throw-pillow. "Y-your home early,"

Luka nodded. "Didn't need me to work extra, afterwards. You know, you just about scared the life out of me when you left the front door open, missy!" Rin hung her head. "S-Sorry..." Luka nodded. "It's alright, Oh and i put your backpack in the downstairs closet." Rin nodded. Luka noticed the girl's depression and put a hand on her shoulder. "Pizza and orange floats tonight?" Rin features lit up like a neon lightbulb. "YESSSS!" She hugged her mother tight. "Th-thankyou, M-mom.." Luka smiled slightly, She rarely ever got to be called that title, figuring Rin was more comfortable just addressing her by her first name. She embraced her back warmly, "You're welcome, Rin."

It was ten o'clock PM when Len departed from the ice-cream parlor. Miku and Teto had somehow magically showed up at the same place, and Len treated them to ice cream as well and played games with them all evening in the arcade.

He sighed happily, the sky almost completley dark. He smiled up at the stars, his backpack dragging along the sidewalk. "Neru's sooo nice.." He whispered to himself dreamily, walking into the neighborhood he and Rin lived in slowly. His phone rang and he reached into his pocket for it. "Hello?" He said into the reciever without checking the caller ID. "Len?" Gakupo Kamui's voice sounded frustrated and worried on the other end of the line. Len's face went pale. _"Uh oh! What time is it!" _

He quickly checked the silver watch on his right wrist. "_Damn, ten thirty? I'm soooo grouded.." _"LEN!" Len momentarily forgot about the call. "Err...Yes?" He said uncertainly. "WHERE ARE YOU? We've been worried sick! Luka and her daughter have been running up and down the street like crazy! I was about ready to call the police! You know you have to be home by eight on weekdays! You do realize it's Monday, yes! DO YOU REALIZE THE TIME! Why don't you answer your phone!" Gakupo ranted on angrily. Len held the phone away from his ear and grimaced. His phone had been left in his jacket on the table, while he was in the arcade with the girls...

Len momentailry put the phone back to his ear just in time to hear "LEN KAGAMINE IF YOU DO NOT GET HOME IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS, I'M GROUNDING YOU FOR A YEAR!" Len gulped. That couldn't happen! He had a date with Neru this Friday! "AGH! Nooo! I'm coming right noww!" He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, running for his house as fast as possible.

-Thursday-

Well, Len was grounded for a month...Had to cancel that date with Neru...

Rin chuckled, Len sitting on her bed in front of her. She played with his hair as the two listened in on their guardians conversation downstairs. "Such a troublemaker!" "You know Rin's quite fond of him.." Rin blushed at her mother's statement, she got up and slammed the door to her room shut. Len raised an eyebrow at her. "Aww, what'd you do that for?" He laughed a little as she sat on the bed and pouted. "No reason!" She continued to play with the boy's light blond hair, lighter then her's, she noticed. His reached down to his collarbone, when it was out of it's usual ponytail. He played with his phone, not caring much about his close friend messing with his hair, as long as she put it back in a ponytail afterwards. He text Neru and smiled to himself. "_Phew, Friday next month then!"_

Rin blushed lightly as she gathered his soft hair up in her hands, tying it back into a small, fluffy ponytail. She played with the small bit of hair and looked over his shoulder. "Who ya texting?" She asked casually. "Hm? Oh just Neru-chan," He replied blankly, sliding his phone closed and slipping it into the side pocket of his jeans. Rin huffed in dissaproval. "Len! How could you like her? She's so preppy!" Len giggled softly. "That's what you said about Miku, and Miki, and Gumi, and Kaiko, and Sonika, and Lola..." Len trailed off, laughing. "W-well because they all are!" She bit her lip. Len turned around and hugged her. "Well i like them...But thanks for worrying." He pulled back quickly and smiled. Rin blushed a dark pink and smiled back. "You're welcome..." She gathered her strenghth and leaned towards the boy, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. He blushed from the sudden contact, making Rin squeal with happiness. "_Kawaii Desu!"_

He then laughed again, moving closer to her and kissing her cheek right back. Rin's face flushed a noticable deep red. She almost...allllmost had the nerve to throw herself on the boy and kiss those darling thin lips of his, and feel her heart flutter as he kissed her back lovingly...

The small fantasy had her momentarily dazed..Len smirked at the far away look in her eyes and tapped her nose. "Rin-chan? You okay?" "O-oh, y-yeah!" She covered her nose with her hand and laughed. "Sorry," "It's okay," They both laughed again. Len looked over her smiling face, her cream skin tinted pink at the cheeks and her eye-lashes fluttering as she blinked those big, beautiful diamonds she claimed as her eyes. He couldn't help but think his best friend was immensly cute and heart-meltingly charming...But he could never have feelings for her, after all they were just best friends...If he was to ever ask her out, and she rejected..That would change everything. Surely they couldn't be best friends anymore, it would be to akward. He got lost in her large, bright eyes...

Rin glanced at him questioningly, his body leaning towards hers rather slowly. She blushed as she realized his eyes slowly went from her own, down to her lips...

Such pretty lips...Thin and naturally cherry red. They went well with her glossy eyes and tiny nose. He tried to stop staring so intently, noticing her blushing and fidgeting under his gaze. But she was just so easy to admire... She looked deep into his eyes...Half lidding her own...

Both their faces red...Rin leaned in toward the boy as well, losing her sense for a split second...

Their eyes fluttered closed, and the tips of their noses touched...Rin parted her lips slightly...

"LENNNNNN! We should be getting home now, It's late!"

They jumped away from eachother at the sound of Gakupo's voice. Len tumbled backwards off the bed and Rin giggled whole-heartedly. They laughed as if nothing happened and Len stood, ruffling Rin's hair and checking his watch. Nine o' five PM, late enough, considering they'd been there since Gakupo picked him up from school at three. He grabbed his backpack off her dresser and threw his shoes back on. "See ya tommorow, Luka's driving us, right? It'll be snowing." Rin smiled and nodded. "Yep! See ya!" And he bounded down the stairs to meet Gakupo waiting for him at the door.

Rin ran to the top of the stairs and waved at the two as they walked out and Luka closed the door behind them.

Luka looked up and noticed Rin's flushed face and bright smile. "What? Did you kiss?" Luka asked in a teasing tone, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. "Nooooo, but we were so close!" Rin clapped and jumped in excitment. "I'm calling Lily!" She announced excitedly, skipping back into her room.

Rin was so close to making Len her's...Just only now Neru was in the way...Neru couldn't actually like Len back, could she? Most girls didn't, they just used him until they found someone better or more popular. Rin decided she'd never hurt him...She'd be the best girlfriend ever!

_"I can do this! Len Kagamine, you will be mine!"_


End file.
